Inadequate Defense
Radio Basin Sometime in the distant past, a large but low-density meteorite struck here, creating a shallow basin with some strange properties. The meteorite itself melted on impact, making a mirror-like pool of reflective metal inside the basin and eventually hardening to a smooth, level surface. By some cosmic coincidence, the basin is an almost mathematically-perfect half-sphere and was permeated with radiation transferred from the meteorite. Because of that, radio operation is sporadic at best and nonexistent at worst. Another odd effect is the occasional reception of alien transmissions from off planet when Cybertron aligns precisely with an incoming signal, the basin functioning like a huge satellite dish. One of the many enigmas of Cybertron's landscape, the Radio Basin. Whether the result of a meteorite in the far past or MAGIC ... radios aren't cooperative in this area. One thing for certain though, it's the location of much debate as of late. Rocketing over the landscape, Backfire banks to the left as he admires the ground below. <> the Seeker emits over the shortwave, the only thing that works in this area. Noticing some of that MAGIC reflective metal, Backfire dips down a bit lower. <> And while the Seeker was buzzing about, Blast Off just hovers overhead in shuttle mode, having little interest in engaging in such aerial acrobatics outside of a battle. It was just a big waste of energy when it wasn't necessary. <> he replies back in his typical cool indifference.To be honest he was still sore about what happened last time and more than eager to do something to ease his bruised ego, so the nature of the patroll itself was rather irrelivant in the end. Exo-Jet Apollo Jet coasts over the landscape of Cybertron, the pilot taking it in low and fast over the Razor Hills region to the north. As the strange (and hazardous) formations begin to thin out, the Apollo drops and swerves between hills and outcroppings of twisted metal, skimming two meters over the surface. This is a patrol mission, to shore up the crumbling Autobot lines and also try to maintain a presence near Crystal City without actually stationing forces inside the city. Which would probably be a tremendous mistake for multiple reasons. Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet is on the Apollo's left wing. The pilot has lowered his goggles down over his eyes for this mission, all the while idly musing whether he should have them upgraded with an infrared option. He keeps a close eye on his superior, mimicking the Apollo's movements with ease and never losing sight of it. Probably the only EDC pilot who hadn't brought a Talon, or some form of flight capable exo to Cybertron with him, Vince was plodding along in the Ares, a fair distance behind the others. But that just meant that he wouldn't be spotted as soon by any Decepticons in the area, and he'd have some surprise on his side if things came down to it. Watching the two exo-jet's 'playing' far ahead of him, he chuckled and continued plodding along on the ground, at a brisk jog. <> Backfire questions, twirling through the air and turning around on a dime. Redshift might be the fastest spaceship, but even this Seeker rivals him on that statistic. <> <<-Battle- victories. While encouraging, the -war- is yet to be finished,>> Blast Off replies dryly. Such tactical talk probably means he's been listening to Onslaught again. <<... the point is irrelivant, anyways,>> he adds as blips come up on the scanners typically meant for scoping out targets from orbit. <> With a snort he kills his engines and transforms, remaining hovering in his smaller and more durable form. No getting bombed down in one shot -this- time... though he doubts an Exo can put out that much firepower at one time, he's not taking any chances. The shuttle unfolds as its size compresses down to form layers of armor, wings folding up as limbs and a head emerge, and Blast Off now stands hauntily in robot mode. Exo-Jet Apollo 's engines roar to life, the hull creaks with stress, and James' safety harness emits a few tiny metallic pings from the stress of g-forces. He rests his helmeted head against the crash support of his chair rather than fight to keep it leaned forward against the acceleration. Hyper-sensitive sensor systems and sophisticated battle computer algorithms begin collecting data on the Decepticons, their estimated capabilities, and suggested attack patterns. Then the Exo beams the information to it's fellow warcraft. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo analyzes Backfire for weaknesses ARES Exo-Armor can exploit. Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet goes in for the kill, so to speak. Jayson spots both Decepticons easily, but his attention is on Blast Off while his companions focus on Backfire. The exo-jet's built-in machine guns activate as it makes a strafing manuever on the Combaticon. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet misses Blast Off with its Heavy Machine Gun attack! Still far enough behind his sensor's don't pick up anything, Vince is relying on the others right now to feed him the data he needs. As the data stream comes in from James' Apollo, he increases his speed to more of a run to close the distance quick enough to get to weapons range before the fun's over. And suddenly, there they are. A pair of blips on the Ares' sensors. With a quick prayer, Vince brings the weapon systems online, though he's still out of range, but he's closing fast. <> Backfire announces loudly in the area, ignoring that the Combaticon just said the same thing a moment or two beforehand. Hovering dangerously close to the ground, a tiny cassete pops off of his undercarriage with a *CLICK* sound. <> Transforming himself into his robot mode, the Seeker lands on the reflective surface and aims his arm blasters at Vince's ARES in the distance. The F-16 Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal... BACKFIRE! Combat: Backfire strikes ARES Exo-Armor with his Arm-Mounted Laser (Disruptor) attack! "Boom.." Backfire laughs, "Headshot!" Little plumes of sparks shoot up as the machine gun fire rattles the ground, but Blast Off uses his anti-gravs to raise his position into the air away from the firing shots. Snorts a bit indignantly. "All they have to send against us now are some those pathetic korean knockoffs? It's almost like the Autobots aren't taking this war seriously." He turns sideways in midair, making his profile a bit narrower and less of a target, though it still gives him a slightly more offensive stance as he fires off a few blasts back at the offending exo. "No slag," he replies dryly to Backfire. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet with his Disruptor attack! The tiny cassete transforms in the air, transforming into the infamous Frenzy! <> The small Decepticon activates his hovers and slows the fall, able to land on the ground with ease. Frenzy looks around at his surroundings, observing his enemies. <> The Con takes his pistol out and looks for the perfect target which happens to be Jayson Redfield. He aims and fires! Combat: Frenzy sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Frenzy strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet with his Pistol attack! Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet banks to the side as the disruptor hits its ring wing. It comes around to strafe again, but plans change when Frenzy appears and shoots the jet right near the cockpit. "Little pipsqueak," Jayson mutters. "But I've got a bigger opponent to deal with." The armor transforms to its robot mode and rushes at Blast Off, throwing a metal fist. Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet transforms into its Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Robot mode. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet misses Blast Off with its Punch attack! James frowns inside the pilot's compartment of his exo-suit. Although no enemy fire has been sent his way yet, his allies are already taking a pounding. Time for him to get into the mix, both to take some heat off of his allies and to remind the Decepticons that it never pays to underestimate the EDC. Just ask Scorponok. Or Predaking. Or...well, you get the idea. Transforming into it's robot configuration, the Exo-Armor swings open armored weapons bays on it's shoulders, lower legs and forearms, revealing rows of tiny missiles which streak out and veer off on thin vapor trails towards the three Decepticons. Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-suit. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo strikes Backfire with its Macross Missile Swarm Area attack! Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo strikes Blast Off with its Macross Missile Swarm Area attack! Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo strikes Frenzy with its Macross Missile Swarm Area attack! Watching a third Decepticon jump out of the jet, Vince chuckles. They sent out one of their tapes? Man, these Decepticons just didn't have much of a will to hang on to this area, looked like. Except for Blast Off....Vince and Blast Off had gone 'round and 'round more than a couple times now, and he had a bone to pick with that one. Coming into weapons range, he grumbles at the laser blast that slams his exo's shoulder, and brings the Vulcan Auto-Cannon up into firing position and locks onto the source of the laser fire, and lets loose with a stream of 20mm bullets. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor sets its defense level to Aggressive. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Backfire with its Vulcan Auto-Cannon attack! -2 Backfire recieves multiple blows, the last of which knocks him on his aft. "Foolish human trash, you'll pay for -all- of that!" he glares at them all, charging up a ball of plasma inbetween his palms. "This is Decepticon territory, that which must be guarded by the EMPIRE'S elite guard!" he declares loudly, getting to his feet and charging forward like the fool he is. Suddenly his shoulder armor falls to the ground with a *THUD*. "That's your fault too." he remarks to Vince, releasing the wave of superheated plasma ... hopefully in the right direction. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire misses ARES Exo-Armor with his Solar Assault! Area attack! Combat: Backfire strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Solar Assault! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Backfire misses Exo-Jet Apollo with his Solar Assault! Area attack! Blast Off deftly twists out of the way of the punch, he was more than use to having people thinking that charging into melee was a good way to avoid his prowess with firearms. "You filthy bugs should of stuck to your own planet." After the twisting dodge he takes a more aggressive stance, this time fully charging his blaster and opening fire with a bolt of ionized energy on the, as far as he's concerned, is a cheap ripoff of any REALLY transformer. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blast Off strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Ionic Blaster attack! "Yes! I hit- Oh no!" Frenzy runs away from the incoming missile, but he was not fast enough to avoid the explosion and was hit. It didn't do that much harm to the Con, but he isn't pleased that he was not able to avoid the fire. Mad, Angry, Enraged! the little Frenzy converts his arms into his piledrivers and pounds them into the ground, causing a huge quake. The Con then spots Vince, who is on the ground, and charges at him with his driver out in front. "I'll show you something, human scum!" Frenzy leaps forward towards the human and tries to strike him with his piledrivers. Combat: Frenzy misses ARES Exo-Armor with his Piledriver Assault attack! -2 From Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Jayson Redfield winces as he finds himself momentarily blinded by a burst of plasma, and it's enough to allow him to be hit by the blast of energy from Blast Off, which goes right through his cockpit, narrowly missing him but at the same time injuring him with shards of glass. With a noticeable, steadily bleeding cut on his left cheek, and others elsewhere on his body, he tries to ignore the lacerations and focus on the task at hand. A blade extends from the right wrist of the Pegasus, and he attempts to stab Blast Off through the chestplate. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet strikes Blast Off with its Arm Blade attack! Ducking and angling to the side suddenly when he spots that ball of plasma coming his way, Vince chuckles and flips on the external speakers on his Ares. "I haven't made you mad, have I, Decepticon?" Laughing, he let loose with a barrage of low-powered laser fire as he closed to hand-to-hand range. He might be pushing his luck, wanting to get close to Backfire, but he was gonna try it anyway! As he ran, he hopped over Frenzy as he came in to try to knock him over. "Nice try, shorty!" Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Backfire with its Laser attack! Exo-Jet Apollo snaps shut it's missile covers, smoke still drifting up from a few of the launchers. Still hovering a few feet above the ground, it makes a quick half-turn to run it's sensors over the battlefield. Seeing the incongruous sight of a Decepticon that's /not/ larger than an Exo-Armor, James directs his attention towards Frenzy. "Human scum? You guys have been using that one for...what, forty years now?" His voice crackles out over external speakers, amplified to carry throughout the area. "It's getting old. Almost as old as gunpowder." The Apollo raises a large, Exo-Armor sized rifle and sends a few quick ballistic shots in Frenzy's direction. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo sets its defense level to Neutral. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo strikes Frenzy with its Pistol attack! Somewhere in the midst of it, Blast Off realizes his back is scorched as well. Did something blow up nearby and he was so focused on scrapping the human machine that he didn't notice? Possible. But he only pays it minor attention. Especially when he gets a blade into the chestplate for his trouble. "Insolet little pest. Do you really think your backwater mechanations can turn the tide in this warfare? You're only prolonging the inevitable." Someone feels talky today. Pushing himself off the blade and jetting backwards a bit to keep his distance, going back to his more defensive posturing after blowing a hole through the cockpit, and switchs to some more generic laser fire. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Ionized Laser (Laser) attack! Backfire is peppered by another attack, pushing him backwards once again. Then the light catches on the reflective surface, forcing the Seeker to cower backwards even more. "Fool, there is no escape!" he laughs maniacally, without thought or provocation. Transforming swiftly and taking to the air, the Seeker simpleton targets the Human and his Exo with a couple of concussive rockets. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Combat: F-16 Falcon misses ARES Exo-Armor with his Concussive MISSiles attack! "Shorty? Shorty?! No one calls me a shorty, especially from a bug!" Frenzy, his rage increasing by seconds, revert his arms back to its original form and takes out a new sort of gun. The con turns around and aims it at Vince, wanting to hurt the human badly because he called him 'shorty'. Hey, at least the name wasn't Rumble or else Frenzy will go on a rampage for days. "I'll show you who's a shorty after I shoot you with this new weapon from Soundwave!" However, before he could even fire the weapon, the pistol shots from James strike the mini-cassette, hurting him only lightly. But, the small Decepticon does not like to be surprised by shots and becomes angered, turning his attention away from Vince and now to James. "Hey you! Don't you dare surprise me like that, or are you looking to end your life now? Very well, say hello to my little friend!" He fires at James with his new weapon, lasers comming towards the human. Combat: Frenzy misses Exo-Jet Apollo with his Laser attack! Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet is shot right in the shoulder. Jayson grunts, retracting the arm blade. He doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to keep fighting--even the best soldiers know when to back down, after all. But there's still some fight left in him. He charges at Blast Off with another attempted punch. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet misses Blast Off with its Punch attack! Vince was getting better by the day with his exo. Lack of experience had almost gotten him killed a couple times, but now, he was really making his exo's dance. Spinning, a little less gracefully than he'd have liked, but still graceful for a 12 foot tall heavily armored exo-suit, he manages to avoid those concussion missiles, only getting rocked a little from behind by the blasts. "Hey, thanks for the boost!" That barely perceptible push in his momentum wasn't realy going to help, but Vince was aiming a punch at Backfire when he took flight, and stumbled a bit more. Almost losing control, the human fights for a second with the controls, bringing his Vulcan Auto-Cannon back into firing position and letting another burst of 20mm tracers fly at the now airborn Seeker. "Get back down here!" Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes F-16 Falcon with its Vulcan Auto-Cannon attack! -3 Exo-Jet Apollo raises one arm with mechanical smoothness, and the rectangular armor plate there absorbs the energy of the lasers without much appreciable damage. And that's what the 'shield' is for, after all. The Exo then shifts slightly to point the rifle again...but rather than fire at Frenzy, it suddenly swings it's arm to the side and unleashes a stream of rounds in Blast Off's direction. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo strikes Blast Off with its Exo-Rifle attack! And the human exo charges at him. Perfect. There's the windup, and the swing! And the miss, as the Combaticon jumps over it, and uses a burst of propulsion from his foot jets as a sort of 'double jump' to clear the Exo and land behind it. "Rediculously easy." He raises his gun to fire off a shot and keep the exo at bay.. But doesn't get a chance as one of the others blasts him with its rifle. Armor shatters away from his right shoulder, leaving his weapon arm partially hanging from the socket. ".. Gah! Slaggit, I can't fight like this. This worthless hole in the ground isn't worth it anyways." Blasting into the air, Blast Off transforms back into shuttle mode and launches for the skies. The Combaticon folds up, yet at the same time expands several times in side, extending wings and engines to become a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Taking the hit in the undercarriage, Backfire is swiftly brought to the ground. From his 'landing spot' he glares at the skies, at Blast Off flying away. "You coward ... get back here this instant! How could you!" he stammers, getting up and firing off a shot or two at Vince Larsen's Exo. Combat: F-16 Falcon sets his defense level to Protected. The F-16 Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal... BACKFIRE! Combat: Backfire misses ARES Exo-Armor with his PewPewKaChoo! (Disruptor) attack! <> Blast Off snaps back briefly. <> as he's taking off for orbit. Frenzy shakes his head and places his gun back on his back. Wimp, he thought when he recieved the transmission from Blast Off and witnessed him retreating. However, this con is not going to reteat! "Stupid! When did humans get that kind of technology! ...Gah! I'm going to go up there and punch the livin' circuits out of him!" With that said, the small Con starts to hover off the ground and flies towards James with a fist ready. Faster and faster, Frenzy is charging like a bullet, nothing can stop him now! "Hey, fleshbag! Take this!" Combat: Frenzy strikes Exo-Jet Apollo with his punch attack! From Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Jayson Redfield watches in satisfaction as Blast Off flees, ignoring the fact that he is still bleeding in several places, most notably on his cheek. He turns the exo just in time to see Frenzy go after James, and then he attempts to grab the cassette. "C'mere, you little bastard!" Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet strikes Frenzy with its Grab attack! Again, Vince evades the incoming fire by ducking, this time, and rushes the Decepticon, intent on punching him in the face. "Some of your help's running away, maybe you should follow him!" Combat: ARES Exo-Armor misses Backfire with its Punch attack! From Exo-Jet Apollo , James Bailey grits his teeth as the Exo rings briefly with the terrific CLANG from Frenzy's impact. He might be small (for a Decepticon), but hitting a large metallic target with so much open space inside still makes a big noise. Especially to the one /indside/ the target. <> he transmits to Jayson over EDC frequencies. <> Then James checks his tactical sensors and battle computer. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo inspires Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet and ARES Exo-Armor with moving and heroic words! Backfire drops to his hands and kicks out his legs. "Pathetic worm, you should respect our race before we wipe you from existence!" he shouts, trying to buckle the oncoming EDC officer. Combat: Backfire misses ARES Exo-Armor with his Foot + Kneecap (Kick) attack! Frenzy laughs, happy he was able to hit the human with his fist of steel. But his satisfication soon ends when Jayson comes up to him unexpectedly and grabs him. The Con struggles in the grasp of the human, trying to get out. "Hey potty mouth! Keep this at a PG grade level, will ya!" With enough force, the cassette is able to get out of his bonds and quickly transforms his arms into his piledrivers again. Turning around and now facing Jayson, the small Con laughs. "Bad mistake on your part to get so close to me, unfortunate fleshbag. So have a taste of my piledrivers of force!" Combat: Frenzy misses Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Piledriver Assault attack! Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet throws Frenzy aside and takes to the air just in time to avoid the attack of the piledrivers, which no doubt would have been devastating to the already battered exo. "Nice try, you little runt! Eat this!" With one arm blade extended, the Pegasus dives down in an attempt to run Frenzy right through. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet strikes Frenzy with its Arm Blade attack! Stirring words coming in over the local broadband, and Vince grins as he jumps over Backfire's incoming kick. "Oh, you're just too slow for me!" As the exo comes back down from it's short hop over the legs, Vince brings it to a knee, driving the Ares' viciously clawed hand down at the Decepticon's chest, to try to pierce the armor there. If he can punch the claws through the armor, he can close his hand and tear out internals, maybe cripple the Seeker in the process. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Backfire with its Punch attack! Exo-Jet Apollo flips over backwards, transforming halfway through the process to end up in Jet mode. It's engines immediately flare to life, sending it tearing up into the air above the radio basin. Hopefully far outside of Frenzy's range - though James isn't counting on that - he begins to run his sophistucated sensors over the little Decepticon brawler, picking out relevant data on his construction, armor configuration and possibly weak points. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo analyzes Frenzy for weaknesses Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet can exploit. Yikes! Frenzy tries to avoid the attack by going to the right, but the incoming blade was too quick. It strikes Frenzy's back - ouch - leaving some openings for some engergon to ooze out. Not only did it hit his back, but... oh no! The blade somehow cuts the new laser weapon in half, impossible to use. Of course, Frenzy did not know about the condition of his weapon until he takes it out. There is no nuzzle, but only the back, and electricity sparking out. "What? No! My precious.... my precious.... weapon! It's impossible to fix!" Angry that his present is now of no use, he throws whatever remains of it at Jayson. Combat: Frenzy misses Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Half of a Laser Weapon (Pistol) attack! Backfire is punched, knocked clear off his feet and onto his backside. His chest armor scuffled, but no worse for wear. "Ugh, you insult me from your touch! Now I'll require a double cleaning just to get rid of your stench!" the Seeker simpleton blathers out, scurrying to his feet and swinging wildly. Combat: Backfire strikes ARES Exo-Armor with his WILD PAWNCH! (Punch) attack! Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet casually steps to the side to avoid the thrown gun. "That the best you got?" Jayson taunts. He activates the machine guns and fires! Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet strikes Frenzy with its Medium Machine Gun attack! *BANG!* That fist impacts, denting the armor of the Ares' chest, and knocking Vince around inside a bit. That's gonna leave a new bruise, and aggravates his cracked ribs a bit. Grunting with the pain of the impact, Vince brings the foot of his Ares up to kick at Backfire. "I'll insult you further, then!" Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Backfire with its Kick attack! Exo-Jet Apollo swoops down and ties to catch Frenzy in a crossfire. Tiny gunports above and behind the cockpit on either side spit out streams of minigun rounds, chewing up the ground leading up to Frenzy as it 'walks' it's fire into the small Decepticon. <> James calls out - unnecessarily, it appears - over EDC frequencies. <> Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo strikes Frenzy with its Pistol attack! Backfire transforms into his altmode, taking to the skies. <> he booms out loudly, rocketing out of the area. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Combat: F-16 Falcon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Frenzy gets hit everywhere with those bullets from both James and Jayson. His armor has some holes, looking almost like a salt or pepper shaker, with engergon flowing out. The crossfire did the worst to the small Con as he is in critical healh. The cassette tries to avoid more bullets from both humans by moving all around, but this proves to be useless. One bullet strikes Frenzy's right foot, damaging his hovering component. Electricity sparking out of the foot, his right foot is going crazy as he starts flying all over the place without his control! Harshly being lashed from side to side, the Decepticon starts to retreat with this condition, but will his retreat be successful? Combat: Frenzy begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Exo-Jet Apollo , F-16 Falcon , and ARES Exo-Armor Watching his opponent turn to run, Vince grins and turns to look over the scene. Only one left now, and that one was Frenzy. And then /he/ was running, too. Laughing, he watches the Decepticons runnin' for the hills, and pauses, switching his weapon systems to stand-by. "You guys see anything else on the sensors? My scope's clear." Exo-Jet Apollo descends to the ground near Vince's Exo, transforming back into robot mode to set down and watch the Decepticons pull back. <> he advises softly over his comm. <> He carefully shuts off his comm. "Not by a long shot," he continues out loud, inside his pilot's compartment. Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet is smoking a good deal, and the cockpit is cracked open, and despite quite a few cuts and bruises, the pilot seems to be all right. He directs the exo to approach the other EDC soldiers. "Whew...what a fight!"